Impulses
by Rainack
Summary: Post ep for 11x10, 418/427.  A scene between Nick and Greg after Gauss is released, and what happened after they got home.  Slash.  Don't like, don't read.  Please read and review.


A/N: Well, I'm not too sure of this one. We sure weren't given much to work with Thursday night. For the content, I really expected more emotion from Nick. I don't know. Let me know what you think.

As always, I don't own 'em, just love 'em.

Also, I never realized that lines with asterisks go away, so I've changed my time break style. :)

Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Past, Present, Future. I'll go back to that one now that I'm done with this one.

Impulses

Greg walked into PD just in time to watch Nick disappear into the men's room. By the set of the older man's shoulders, Greg guessed he was barely restraining his anger.

Walking from the parking lot to the doors, Greg had passed Rylan Gauss, who was getting into a cab, a creepy big grin on his face. This told Greg that Nick and Catherine had found nothing on the trophy books that had been found in Gauss's apartment, and with no proof Gauss had been involved in the murder of Moore's wife and abduction of his children, Brass had been left no choice but to cut him loose.

Greg rightly equated Nick's anger with Gauss's release.

Not particularly caring that he was causing people to stop and stare at him, Greg broke into a run down the hallway. He burst into the men's room just in time to skid to a stop between the bathroom stall partition and Nick's fist.

"Shit, Greg!" Nick exclaimed, doing his best to stop the forward momentum of his fist. He managed to pull it down and slightly to the side at the last instant, so it glanced off of Greg's shoulder, instead of his jaw.

Greg winced, but stood his ground.

"Are you okay?" Nick cried out. He was horrified that he'd just hit his husband. "Why the hell did you do that!" shocked disbelief settled onto his face, replacing the anger that had been there a moment ago.

"You probably would have broken your hand, Nicky. Are you okay?" Greg asked, reaching up a hand to cup the older man's cheek. Their eyes met, and Greg searched the older man's for any lingering traces of anger.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just... Damn! I thought we had the guy! I really did. And the look on his face when he walked out. He's not going to stop, Greg. He's going to take another little girl."

"He'll screw up, Nick. It's only a matter of time! And when he does, we've got him!"

Leaning into Greg's hand, before finally pulling away with a sigh, Nick said, "How did you get so wise?"

Giving Nick a smirk, Greg said, "I learned from the best! Come on, let's get back to the lab."

It was while they were on their way back to the lab that they got the call to go to Gauss's apartment."

CSI~~~CSI

After shift.

The absence of Nick's warm weight beside him in bed woke Greg up several hours after they'd both gone to bed.

When they'd gotten home, all they'd felt like doing was falling into bed, which they'd done gratefully, after the double shift they'd pulled. When the original call had come in about the double homicide outside the Ranch Market they had been on their way home from just finishing up their regular shift. Their double shift had finally ended with the successful location of three year old Holly Moore.

Glancing first at the windows – covered by blackout curtains, which eliminated nearly all light from entering the room, except around the edges – then at the alarm clock, Greg confirmed that it was nearly the middle of the night. Usually, he and Nick were already at the lab, working, at this time. It was their night off tonight, though, and with the double they'd pulled, they both should have been sleeping.

In the years Nick and Greg had been together, though, Greg had become so accustomed to the older man's presence while he slept that he couldn't sleep long without the Texan next to him.

Getting up, Greg navigated the darkness of the room deftly. From years of experience, he knew exactly where every piece of furniture lay, even without the dim light penetrating into the bedroom from the living room. The low level of illumination creeping into the room told Greg that Nick had at least one light on in the living room.

He padded to the end of the hall, then leaned against the wall for a moment, just watching Nick. From long experience, he knew that cases involving kids were hard on the older man. He doubted he'd ever know the true reason why that was so, but he was willing to let Nick keep some secrets.

Nick was sitting sideways on the couch, his knees drawn up comfortably in front of him. He had his forearms crossed over his knees, his chin resting on his arms, and he just seemed to be staring at the wall. From this angle, this was all Greg could see of the older man, as his back was to him. Nick was sitting so still, Greg couldn't tell if he was crying, but didn't think so.

Nick's broad back and shoulders, devoid of clothing at this time, were cast in a golden glow from the one lamp that shown from the end table behind him. Greg took a moment just to admire the other man. He knew Nick would have on a pair of sweat pants, but that would be it. Even though Nick slept in the nude, he refused to walk around the house that way, if he woke up for any reason, much to Greg's chagrin.

Concentrating on Nick's back, Greg tried to decide if the other man's muscles were tight. They didn't appear to be.

Clearing his throat, Greg finally announced his presence, before approaching the couch.

Nick turned his head towards Greg, and murmured quietly, "What're you doing up?"

A small smirk played over Greg's face, as he reached the couch. He stood looking down at Nick, "You know I don't sleep well without you in bed. Guess it speaks to how exhausted I was that I didn't wake when you first got up."

Shifting around to make room next to him on the couch, so they were laying facing each other, Nick encircled Greg's waist, while Greg buried his head in the crook of Nick's neck.

Breathing his lover's scent deeply, Greg said, "My turn. What're you doing up?"

"Just thinking," Nick murmured softly against the side of Greg's head.

Pulling back enough to look at Nick with an arched brow, Greg said, "Thinking about?"

"Just trying to wrap my head around that whole case."

"It was something else. You sure you're okay?" Greg traced a fingertip across Nick's chest, drawing random patterns on the other man's skin. "What happened in the men's room at PD..." he trailed off.

"I know. When I found those kid's books, I thought sure we had that psycho. To watch him walk away, knowing he'd do it again..." he trailed off, then, "Thanks for stopping me from hurting my hand." In emphasis, he shifted said hand from Greg's waist, further up the younger man's back. He allowed the tips of his fingers to lightly caress over Greg's scars, drawing a small sigh from him.

Burrowing his face back into Nick's neck, Greg murmured, "Does it make me a bad person that I'm glad he's dead?" He knew he didn't have to specify who he meant.

Nuzzling Greg's hair for a moment, letting it tickle his nose and chin, Nick finally said, "If it does, then I'm as bad a person as you, G. But no, I don't think so. The only thing that can make you a bad person is if you ever acted on those feelings and impulses."

They lay in silence for several minutes, and Greg knew they were at the end of that conversation. Pulling his head back a moment later, Greg met Nick's gaze with a small smile. Rubbing his crotch against Nick's, so his stiffening cock brushed against the older man's, Greg murmured, "Here's an impulse I'd like to act on."

"Oh, God! Yes!" Nick growled out, rolling them so Greg was straddling his hips. He could feel his own cock begin to thicken and lengthen as blood rushed to it.

As Greg trailed kisses down his neck, Nick dropped his hands to the younger man's hips, gripping them with near bruising strength as he ground their cocks together through their sweats. When Greg's mouth latched onto Nick's right nipple, bringing it to a hard peak, Nick's back arched off the couch, and he let out a strangled, "Fuck!"

Sitting up with a smirk, Greg gazed down into Nick's lust glazed chocolate brown eyes. He leaned his head down, so their lips were nearly brushing, and murmured, "I love it when you talk dirty, Nicky!" then captured Nick's lips in a searing kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance between their mouths, and both men moaned, low and needy.

When they parted for air a moment later, a smile nearly split Nick's face in half. "How the hell did I get so lucky to get a man who's always as horny as I am?"

Humming contentedly as he rocked his hips against Nick's, Greg said, "Nah, I'm the lucky one!"

With a surge of motion, Nick reversed their positions, so now he was crouched between Greg's legs. Reaching between them, he palmed Greg's hard length through the younger man's sweats. "God, G! You're so hard! I love to touch your cock, baby!"

Under his hand, Nick felt Greg's cock jump and swell even more. There was a rapidly expanding wet spot on Greg's sweats that spoke of just how profusely his cock was leaking. The younger man let out a strangled, "Nicky! Please!"

Leaning in towards Greg, he placed his lips at the younger man's ear, feeling Greg shiver with pleasure as Nick's words tickled the shell of his ear. "How do you want me to bring you off, baby?"

It took Greg a moment to regain enough coherence to voice his desires, even then, his sentences were only a word long at best.

"Mouth. Suck. Now!"

His breath tickling Greg's ear once more, Nick said, "With pleasure!" Then he began to trail kisses down the younger man's torso, as his hands worked to rid Greg of his sweat pants. He used his tongue to toy with Greg's nipples a little, but knew better than to spend too much time there, as Greg's hands were now on his head, trying to guide him farther down the lithe body under him. He distantly wondered if he should allow his hair to grow back out, as he did love the way Greg's fingers felt tangled in it.

He brushed the thought aside a moment later, as he slowly pulled Greg's sweats down, revealing the treasure within. After ridding Greg of the offending garment, Nick took a moment to admire Greg's shaft. Standing at attention away from Greg's body, it bobbed gently with every beat of Greg's heart. The head was covered in satiny pre-cum.

Engulfing Greg's cock in the warm, wet cavern of his mouth, Nick used one hand to fondle the younger man's balls. He rubbed across Greg's tight opening with the thumb of his other hand, drawing a strangled moan from Greg's lips, as his back arched off the couch.

"Ah! God, Nicky! Feels good!"

Removing his hand from Greg's opening, he moved it up to Greg's mouth. The younger man greedily pulled Nick's index and middle fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva.

When his fingers were slick, he brought his hand back to Greg's opening. Applying gentle pressure with his middle finger, Nick pushed it steadily past the tight ring of muscle, and as far into the younger man's body as he could. He began to almost roughly thrust his finger in and out of Greg's opening, knowing he could be rougher with one finger than he could with more, or with his own cock buried in Greg's tight heat.

A great sexual multitasker, Nick's tongue had not been idle. First he ran it up and down the throbbing vein on the underside of Greg's cock. Wrapping it expertly around Greg's cock head, he pulled it across the sensitive flesh in a way that caused the younger man to cry out wordlessly in pleasure.

Greg's hands were scrabbling for purchase on Nick's scalp, but could find none in the short hair. He dropped his hands to the couch, settling on gripping the cushion beneath him, as his hips bucked upwards.

Nick had been prepared for Greg's movement, and rode with it, as he would have the bucking broncos he'd ridden in his highschool rodeo days back in Texas.

Dipping his tongue into Greg's slit, Nick reveled in the tangy taste of Greg's pre-cum, allowing himself a small moan at the taste he could never get enough of.

Gentling his movements, Nick added his index finger, scissoring the two in and out of Greg's opening. He took his time stretching the younger man, as his tongue continued to play over the silky soft skin of Greg's steel hard shaft.

Finally satisfied that Greg was ready for a third finger, Nick thrust the two digits already within his lover as far as they would go, allowing the tips of them to brush across Greg's prostate.

Greg's hips bucked again, and a nearly screamed, "Fuck! Yes, Nicky!" escaped his mouth. Nick expertly rode the younger man's movements, pulling up from Greg's cock enough that when Greg settled back to the couch again, Nick's mouth was almost fully removed from Greg's shaft.

As he took Greg's cock fully back into his mouth, he added the third finger, stretching Greg's opening even more.

Removing his hand from Greg's balls, Nick fumbled with his sweat pants, finally managing to rid himself of them. Then he reached under the cushions near Greg's hand for the lube he'd stashed there earlier.

Greg's hand released the cushion to brush against his, felt the coolness of the bottle of lube Nick held, and gasped. His hips bucked again, this time in spasms, as he shot semen into the back of Nick's throat at the thought that Nick would soon be in him, filling him.

When Greg was spent, Nick pulled his hand free to work on lubing up his own weeping cock. He'd swallowed most of Greg's essence, keeping just enough on his tongue to savor, and share with Greg in a moment.

Lube and pre-cum glistening on his cock, Nick knelt between his lover's legs, positioning his cock head at Greg's prepped entrance. He pushed past the ring of muscle, then paused, as he leaned over Greg.

Resuming the dirty talk, Nick said, "I'm going to share the taste of your cum with you, Greg."

As their lips met, Greg's parting to allow Nick's tongue entrance, Nick pushed the rest of the way into Greg's opening in one slow but steady move. As his hips met Greg's, he felt the younger man's cock stirring again.

Finally pulling back from the kiss, Nick murmured, "That's it, baby, get hard for me again!" He knew it turned Greg on to taste himself in Nick's mouth.

When he was buried to the hilt in Greg's channel, Nick murmured, "Are you ready for me to fuck you, Greg? Do you want me to fuck you slow, and gentle?" He demonstrated by languidly rocking against the younger man. "Or fast and hard?" again, he demonstrated, a fast hard rock of his hips.

As Nick's fast and hard thrust pushed Greg nearly into the armrest of the couch, the younger man's hands finally moved from their death grip on the cushions. He braced them above his head on the arm rest, as he nearly shouted, "Fast and hard, Nicky! Fuck me fast and hard!"

Bracing his hands on either side of Greg's shoulders, arms stiff to support his weight, Nick began to pound in and out of the younger man's ass. Greg pushed against the arm rest to both prevent his head from hitting it, and meet Nick's thrusts.

Dropping his head to the crook of Greg's neck, Nick managed to moan out between grunts, "Fuck! You're so tight, baby! Love how tight you are! Feels so good around my cock!"

The friction of their bodies rubbing over Greg's cock, combined with Nick's dirty talk, had Greg arching up into Nick, semen spurting across their stomachs.

As the wet warmth hit Nick's stomach, his back arched, and his whole body stiffened, as he released his semen deep inside Greg's body.

Going completely boneless, Nick collapsed on top of Greg, burying his face in the younger man's neck.

Greg twisted his head so he could brush his lips across Nick's sweat slick forehead. "Let's go back to bed, Nicky," he murmured against the other man's skin.

Nick tried to deny that he was tired, but the combination of a double shift, and a mind blowing orgasm caught up to him, and he felt his jaws crack in a huge yawn. Moving carefully off of Greg, Nick took the younger man's hands and stood, pulling Greg up with him.

Giving Greg a small smile, as they both retrieved their sweat pants, Nick said, "That's one impulse we can give in to as often as we like."

Rolling his eyes good naturedly at his husband, Greg said, "Maybe after a few more hours of sleep. Now get your perfect ass to bed!"


End file.
